Un regalo de parte de la dragona
by Gabrilucho
Summary: Shyvana, que salvo al príncipe Jarvan IV, mato a su madre, fue bienvenida al reino de Demacia, ahora tiene una de las preocupaciones mas grandes de su vida, ¿Que regalarle al príncipe en su cumpleaños?
1. Un regalo (1)

_En esta historia no pretendo dejar a Shyvana como "La típica chica que se pone colorada cerca de su príncipe azul y por casualidad este nunca en su vida se da cuenta" si no que quiero tomar la personalidad de esta como lo es en su historia e interacciones en el juego, alguien seria, con ira, pero que de vez en cuando ríe._

 _Pd: ninguno de los personajes narrados en esta historia me pertenecen, son propiedad de Riot Games de su juego, League of Legends_

* * *

Es una cálida tarde de primavera, los pájaros cantaban, los aldeanos compraban, y en una de esas, estaba Shyvana, la hija del dragón, impaciente, acostada en su cama esperando a que el príncipe Jarvan IV llegara y le dijera que había alguna misión para poder ir y matar el aburrimiento.

Alguien toca la puerta de su casa, "por fin", pensaba Shyvana, imaginándose que era alguien de la realeza mandándole un mensaje diciendo que tenían que ir a Freljord, Jonia, Noxus o cualquier cosa directamente.

Cuando abrió la puerta vio que era Lux, que llevaba una bolsa grande llena de panes en su mano. En ese momento la dragona pensó "¿Lux específicamente tenía que ser?, ¿no podía ser Garen o cualquier otro?", No le caía específicamente mal la rubia, pero ese entusiasmo, esas ganas de vivir y esa alegría interminable que parece que ella no se enojaría jamás, simplemente la enfermaba. Shyvana dijo desilusionada por no ser quien pensaba:

-Hola Lux

-¡Hola Shyv!, ¿no tienes nada que hacer ahora?- dijo ella entusiasmada, mientras la dragona la miraba, aparte de aburrida, sorprendida, no solo por la bolsa de pan, por su pregunta, porque parecía que ella estaba emocionada, así que sin más le respondió negativamente, creyendo que al menos lux le daría algo que hacer.

-No, estoy muy aburrida, pasa si quieres

-Está bien

Lux se sentó en una pequeña mesa para uno, que solo tenía una silla, mientras Shyvana la miraba algo curiosa por esa bolsa que traía y no pudo evitar preguntarle:

-¿Que hay en esa bolsa?

-Panes, muchos panes, cuando me siente te explico lo que pasó, otra cosa, ¿no tienes otra silla? Si queres te dejo sentarte y me siento en el suelo- La dragona se dio cuenta que su mesa tenía solamente una silla, pero recordó que tenía otra tirada en un pequeño rincón de su habitación.

Shyvana no era de esas chicas "amables" ella si podía dejaba a Lux sin silla, al fin y al cabo de que servía ser gentil, no te regalarían monedas de oro por eso aparte de que esa era su casa, ósea, sus reglas. Pero la solidaridad que tuvieron los habitantes de la pequeña aldea en donde murió la madre de Shyvana le hizo prometerse a ella misma que sería alguien mejor, tanto como ellos la habían tratado al llegar a ese lugar.

La dragona bajo de las escaleras con la silla en su mano, se sentó, y esta le pregunto otra vez por los dichosos panes.

-Es una historia graciosa- dijo ella con una leve sonrisa- yo había encargado 2 panes, para mí y para Garen, para merendar a la tarde, hasta ahí todo bien. Y cuando llegaron los hombres trajeron 5 bolsas grandes, como el doble de esta- Lux todavía seguía hablando y Shyvana se preguntó "¿Porque seguís hablando sobre esos mugrosos panes todavía?" luego recordó que fue ella misma la que pregunto por ellos, se sentía una idiota y soltó una leve sonrisa de estupidez- Aparentemente confundieron el encargo con alguien de la nobleza, no me acuerdo quien era, pero como el error fue de esos hombres, me dijeron que yo tenía todo el derecho de quedármelos, así que nada, simplemente traje para ver si querías comer con migo-.

"Está bien, un poco mucho de pan no hace daño" pensó ella y al instante se le ocurrió preguntarle por qué fue específicamente a su casa, simplemente por curiosidad.

-Y, ¿porque viniste saca específicamente?

Lux se quedó mirándola pensando "Porque eres mi amiga, quiero merendar con vos" pero dijo lo siguiente:

-Es que ya había ido a la casa de Quinn, ayer a la de Xin Zhao- En ese momento se dio cuenta de que la había dejado a ella como tercera opción, así que dijo lo siguiente para distraerla y que no se diera cuenta-, y es que no se acaban estos panes- dijo aliviada pensando que no se daría cuenta. **Pero se equivocó**.

Shyvana soltó una pequeña sonrisa porque le iba a preguntar a Lux "A pero, entonces soy tu tercera opción" con la intención de ser mala y por fin hacer que ella se enojara o mínimamente no pusiera esa cara feliz todo el tiempo.

-Entonces me dejaste como tercera opción- "Excelente" solo podía pensar la dragona.

Lux rapidísimo le dijo que no y se puso nerviosa:

-¡No no no para nada Shyvana!, vos sabes que soy tu amiga, solo que se me ocurrió visitarlo a Xin porque lo conozco desde hace más tiempo y… em…- No sabía cómo terminar la frase.

La dragona había logrado su objetivo, hacer que Lux no tuviera esa fastidiosa sonrisa todo el día, estaba absurdamente satisfecha, pero al mismo tiempo no quería que su amiga siguiera tratando de explicarse por algo que fue culpa suya.

-¡Ja ja ja! Estoy bromeando Lux no te pongas así, era solo para para molestarte

-Uff- Exhalo la rubia para mostrar alivio.

Luego de eso se la pasaron comiendo, hablando sobre que era mejor, si un mago o un asesino, Shyvana seguía molestando a Lux sobre que le gustaba Ezreal, en fin, conversación.

 **Hasta que Lux dijo la frase que desencadenaría el resto de esta historia**.

-¿Y, que le vas a regalar a Jarvan por su cumpleaños?

"Cumpleaños, ¿qué era eso?" Pensó Shyvana, una vez Jarvan le explicó lo que era, pero no se acordaba, así que por más que no quisiera le tuvo que pedir explicaciones a Lux.

-¿Que eran los "cumpleaños"?, perdón me olvidé- dijo un poco apenada, y eso le molestaba, porque ella siempre es seria y no muestra mucho alegría, y sentía que se le deformaría la personalidad si hacia cosas como esa.

Lux se sorprendió mucho con esa pregunta, porque ella hace varios meses que vivía en Demacia y no conocer el cumpleaños realmente la dejo sin palabras.

-Los años tienen 365 días divididos en 12 meses- mientras Shyvana asintió con la cabeza- y cuando pasa 1 año de haberse nacido es su cumpleaños, bueno, Jarvan cumple 20 años.

Ahora Shyvana recordó todo, los cumpleaños son una forma inútil de recordar el aniversario del nacimiento de una persona.

-A claro, lo había olvidado, y ¿para qué sirven?, a lo que me refiero es que es absolutamente inútil recordar el día que nació, aparte de andar contando 365 días para festejarlo. No sirve- dijo creyéndose que tenía la razón.

La rubia se quedó pensativa con lo que dijo la dragona pero aun así le contesto:

-Pero es una forma linda de que la persona que cumple los años sepa que le importas, el regalo es una muestra de la amistad hacia esa persona. A ti te importa Jarvan supongo, ¿o no?- Esta vez los papeles se invirtieron, Lux hizo la pregunta que dejaría incomoda a la otra perdona, en este caso, Shyvana.

La dragona se sintió un poco enojada, pensando "Yo le salve la vida, si no fuera por mí no estaría festejando ningún cumpleaños ahora y encima pide un regalo" pero Jarvan también la ayudo para derrotar a su madre, y si no fuera por él, probablemente ella no estaría ahora, era algo absurdamente complementario en su situación. Luego ella se acordó de la pregunta que le hizo, " **A ti te importa Jarvan ¿o no?** " "pues, si, me importa, pero es un amigo, al que yo le sirvo y acompaño a guerras y batallas, pero realmente hasta ahí, no era alguien absurda y exageradamente importante en su vida". Ahora lo único que rondaba en la cabeza de Shyvana era un regalo, un estúpido regalo, pero luego se preguntó, ¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños? Finalmente Shyvana contesto:

-Si me importa, pero yo le salve la vida, no le debo nada, pero el a mí tampoco porque él me ayudo a matar a mi madre.

-Pero Shyv, ahí le hiciste un favor, no tiene nada que ver con algo que hiciste para que la otra persona te diera algo a cambio- dijo Lux intentando que Shyvana entre en razón y le comprase algo.

La dragona entendió algo de lo que trato de decir, ella hizo algo por Jarvan sin esperar nada a cambio, pero el favor de complemento con la muerte de su madre, así que en teoría, están a mano, ahora si entendía porque le tenía que dar algo al príncipe.

-¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños?- Pregunto ella intentando ver cuando tiempo le quedaba para hacer algo.

-Em… un segundo que no me acuerdo- Se enojó bastante la dragona porque "¿Me haces esa pregunta de qué le voy a regalar para que no sepas cuando es?"- ¡Ah ya me acuerdo! En una semana.

¡Una semana! Esto seguro era una broma, Shyvana no preparo nada para el príncipe y encima tenía 7 días nomas para pensar en algo. Ahora que viniera Jarvan a decir que hay una batalla era lo que menos quería en el mundo.

Shyvana se levantó de la mesa y le pidió a Lux que se retirara, le agradeció por los panes y le dijo que tendría que hacer algo para regalarle al príncipe. Lux sonreía contenta de convencerla para hacerle ver que su cumpleaños no es inútil. Pero antes de que lux se retirara Shyvana le pregunto:

-¿Que le vas a regalar a Jarvan?- dijo necesitada de una sugerencia

-Le regalare una capa color rojo o dorado para que use en la fiesta y si quiere, en cualquier momento

La dragona no podía creer la astucia de la hechicera, una capa, sabiendo que a Jarvan le gusta ese tipo de cosas decorativas, ella era brillante, tanto como sus habilidades y ella en sí.

-Está bien, solo quería saber por curiosidad

-No hay problema, nos vemos otro día, ¡chau!

Y así Shyvana cerró la puerta, se tiró al piso, y se quedó pensando.

 **Ahora Shyvana tenía una de las preocupaciones más grandes que tuvo alguna vez en su vida, que regalarle al príncipe.**

 **Fin del capitulo 1**


	2. Cumpleaños (2)

_Resumen del anterior capitulo: Lux llega a la casa de Shyvana, ambas charlan hasta que lux le pregunta a Shyvana que le regalara en el cumpleaños de Jarvan, lux se va de la casa y ahora la dragona tiene que pensar que regalarle al príncipe._

* * *

Shyvana se encontraba dando vueltas por toda la casa, pensando ¿Qué regalarle a alguien que tiene todo a su disposición y prácticamente todo el oro del reino? Nada. Pero se le ocurría que un concepto, algo que no sea físico, tal vez eso si no pueda comprar, pero ¿que podría ser? Pensaba "un paisaje" pero ¿cuáles conoce ella? El bosque alrededor de Demacia, las montañas donde se crió, realmente no tenía conocimientos acerca de ello. Lo dejo como "una posibilidad".

¡Jarvan es un mata dragones! Dijo ella en voz alta y entusiasmada. Eso significa que el disfruta matarlos, ósea que ¿si lo lleva a un nido de dragones el disfrutara la cacería? Tal vez, pero ella era mitad dragón, no podría hacer eso, seria alguien que quiere ponerle fin a la especie que le dio vida. No podía tener eso como una opción.

O tal vez algo que si sea físico, pero que sea único, algo que realmente valga más que todo el oro del mundo, pero ¿Cómo podría una mitad dragón normal tener algo rarísimo que ni los jefes de Demacia pudieron obtener? Carajo. Grito ella en voz alta de nuevo. Con cada suposición que se hacía a ella misma siempre había una baja, no es fácil.

 **Cerca de la casa de Shyvana**

Lux estaba pensativa, realmente la dragona era una persona compleja, no conocer los cumpleaños, las respuestas que ella le daba, era como un perro adentrándose en el mundo de los dinosaurios, no sabe nada de su alrededor.

Lux se quedó quieta y se dijo a ella misma:

-Si Shyvana no conoce los cumpleaños, ¿ **Ella sabrá cuando es el suyo?** \- esa pregunta la dejo embobada. Realmente ¿Shyvana tiene una idea de cuando nació?

La rubia salió corriendo de vuelta a la casa de La dragona para preguntárselo, y mientras se quedaba pensando, ¿qué le contestara ella? ¿Dirá alguna fecha al azar? ¿Admitirá que no lo sabe? Ese era realmente un tema importante para Lux.

Mientras tanto Shyvana estaba sentada en su cama pensando profundamente sobre la situación, estaba tan estresada y pensativa con el tema que agarro la 2da silla de la mesa y la partió contra la pared. Luego ella respiro excitada de la fuerza con lo que lo rompió. Y en ese mismísimo segundo se le ocurrió algo que realmente no tendría que hacer si quería mantener la sorpresa, Preguntarle al mismo Jarvan que quiere. Sería algo estúpido, él lo tiene todo, aparte el sabría que la dragona quiere darle un obsequio pero era lo único factible que se le ocurría. Soltó los restos de esa silla y salió corriendo pero en ese mismo instante Lux golpeo su cabeza cuando la rubia intentaba golpear la puerta para llamar a Shyvana que coincidentemente esta abrió en el mismo segundo.

Afortunadamente a Shyvana esto no le dolió nada, entre que es un golpecito de una hechicera y que tiene la piel y protección de un dragón, no le afecto, pero la molesto ligeramente pensando que ella lo hacía a propósito esperando pacientemente para aprovechar que la dragona salía de su casa.

-Perdón Shyvana no quería golpearte, quería tocar la puerta nomas te ruego que me perdones- dijo angustiada y nerviosa Lux.

Aparte de la interminable alegría de Lux otra cosa que le molestaba a Shyvana era lo fácil que era para ella arrepentirse y suplicar por las cosas, "Mantener un poco tu dignidad y respeto, deja de pedir perdón por todo" pensó:

-¿Que pasa Lux?-dijo la dragona haciéndose la que no le dolió el golpe, aunque realmente no le dolió.

-¿Me perdonas por golpearte?- dijo ella un poco menos nerviosa que antes.

La dragona estaba a punto de gritarle sobre la dignidad que ella debería tener, pero al mismo tiempo quería mostrar que era dura como la roca y que no le dolió absolutamente nada.

-¿Qué golpe? Y ¿Qué paso?

-A si, ¿Sabes cuándo es tu cumpleaños?- le dijo con una mirada curiosa.

Lux le dio un golpe bajo a Shyvana, ¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños? Realmente mantuvo la atención en su conversación. La dragona se sentía estúpida por preguntar por lo del cumpleaños, era mejor para ella no decir nada y luego preguntarle a cualquier tipo que viera en la calle.

Ahora solo tenía 2 opciones, decirle que si lo sabe y mandar cualquier fecha, o admitir que no lo sabe, ella analizo las consecuencias de las 2 respuestas.

Admitirlo: Lux le diría a todos que ella no lo sabe, todos dirán "y cuando quieres que sea tu cumpleaños" o algo por el estilo que ella no quería porque estaba perfecta así sin tener una idea mínima de su edad. Aparte que se sentiría horrible que te digan "tu cumpleaños es mañana" cuando es posible que se haya nacido 6 meses después o antes de esa fecha.

El azar: lux le preguntara "¿y porque dijiste que no te acordaste que es el cumpleaños si ya te sabes cuándo es?", Shyvana podría inventar algo como que "bueno, en ese momento exacto me olvide" o "solo la celebración me olvide para que servía pero el día sí".

¿Cuál de las 2 elegir? Shyvana no tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para meditar cual era mejor así que rápidamente dijo:

-Sí, me acuerdo Lux, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo?- Dijo con su seriedad de siempre

-Vos me preguntaste que era un cumpleaños, ¿Por qué lo hiciste si ya lo sabes?- La dragona la adivino bien, así que ella tenía su respuesta preparada.

-Solo lo que hacia la celebración me olvide, pero el día si recuer- Lux no dejo terminar de hablar a Shyvana cuando le hizo la pregunta definitiva:

- **¿Cuándo es?**

La dragona se sorprendió de la seriedad que puso Lux en ese momento, realmente la dejo helada, pero aun así no se iba a dejar y respondió con la primera fecha que vio en su mente.

-Es el 15 de agosto de 784- la fecha actual en la historia es 17 de septiembre de 804

Lux se sorprendió porque realmente no pensó que ella diría una respuesta ni clara ni precisa, así que solamente dijo:

-Está bien, perdón por dudar de ti- "y ahí estamos de vuelta con el perdón", pensó Shyvana.

-No te preocupes, permiso, voy a ver a Jarvan

-Bueno, chau Shyv

-Chau lux- dijo ella dando vuelta la cara y con un poco de brazo levantado para saludarla.

Shyvana llego al palacio, la dejaron pasar sin problema, como es de costumbre, noto como la mesa gigante y larga era decorada y acomodada, ponían flores, globos entre otras cosas en las telas y paredes, era obvio que es por el cumpleaños de Jarvan, pero lo que más se hacía notar era una enorme tela de color oro profundamente y excelentemente decorado diciendo "Felices 20 años Jarvan IV". Shyvana se imaginó que en vez de decir "Jarvan" dijera "Shyvana" y con su edad real, eso sí que sería excelente, pero imposible. Ese pensamiento la había entristecido un poco.

Estaba cerca el rey Jarvan III organizando los detalles de la enorme fiesta, cuando vio a la dragona boca abajo en frente de la enorme tela, así que se acercó y le dijo:

-¡Hola Shyvana! Bienvenida seas al palacio, ¿se te ofrece algo? Pareces triste

Cuando la dragona se dio cuenta que el rey estaba hablándole cambio instantáneamente su cara contestándole:

-¡Hola majestad!, no, no estoy triste y solo vine para decirle algo al Príncipe Jarvan-dijo lo más alegre que pudo

-Se encuentra en su habitación, creo que está buscando su ropa para la fiesta, ya ni sé qué hace ese chico, aunque de chico no tiene nada- mientras soltaba una carcajada

Shyvana respondió a la carcajada para no dejarlo tan solo y contesto:

-Gracias su alteza, lo veo en la fiesta

-Igualmente, No, no, la mesa no va así-respondiendo a las personas que acomodaban.

La dragona se dirigió a la habitación del príncipe, donde lo encontró tendiendo su cama. Jarvan se dio la vuelta y al verla le dijo:

-a, hola Shyvana, ¿cómo estás?- diciéndolo más positivo de lo normal

-Hola jar, ¿estas feliz por tu cumpleaños?

-Pues, si, pero es complicado, yo también tengo que participar en la organización de la fiesta, y no es fácil la verdad, el día más feliz de tu vida se transforma en el de más trabajo- soltando una carcajada diciéndolo en broma.

Mientras ambos conversaban Shyvana pensó como reestructurar la pregunta para que no pareciera tan obvio con el tema del cumpleaños, aunque de una u otra forma sabía que se daría cuenta.

-No entiendo por lo que estás pasando porque yo no lo pase, así que creo que solo puedo contestarte un "tal vez"

Jarvan se sorprendió porque lo que ella decía es verdad, no puede saber lo que es trabajar todo el día por su cumpleaños, si no lo sintió

-guau, creo que tienes razón, pero bueno, ¿qué te trae por aquí?-dijo el príncipe en un intento de hacer conversación

-¿quieres algo en especial?- no dijo regalo ni objeto para que él no lo relacionara, lo que le salió bien, pero de igual manera tendría que explicarse y ahí no tendría salida

-no entiendo tu pregunta, ¿querer qué?

-un objeto, un concep- ahí se dio cuenta que dijo lo que pensó antes de llegar al palacio con lo que se corrigió-digo, cualquier cosa

Al instante Jarvan se dio cuenta de que se trataba del cumpleaños y contesto:

-¿Por el cumpleaños?

La descubrieron, y no tenía más opción que confesar:

-bueno, sí, algo así, pero- fue interrumpida por el príncipe diciendo:

-no te preocupes por eso, soy un príncipe, lo tengo todo, realmente no quiero nada en especial pero aun así gracias por preguntarme

Shyvana no estaba ni de cerca de satisfecha con esa respuesta, primero vio a eso del regalo como una carga e obligación, pero ahora lo ve como algo personal, porque "lo tengo todo, y no quiero nada", "esta dragona te dará algo Jarvan, tenlo por seguro" se decía a ella misma en su mente.

-Está bien, si vos lo decís-alegando que si no fuese por el príncipe, le daría algo, aunque la dragona le regalaría algo de todas formas- bueno, chau, me voy a mi casa jar

-chau Shyvana, que duermas bien-dijo el mientras acomodaba la alfombra, entre otras actividades.

La dragona se dirigía a su casa, emocionada, con una sonrisa de desafío acerca de que si el piensa que ella no le regalara nada, ella lo desafía a que no es verdad, mentalmente claro.

Shyvana llego, se fue a su cama, y seguía pensando y repitiendo ¿Qué regalarle? ¿Qué regalarle? Hasta que se quedó dormida.

 **6 días para el cumpleaños**

 **Fin del capitulo 2**


	3. Capturada (3)

_Resumen del anterior capitulo: Shyvana se dirige al palacio de Jarvan IV cuando se encuentra con Lux preguntándole cuando es su cumpleaños, luego la dragona la pregunto al príncipe que cosa quiere, con lo que dijo que no quiere nada en especial, Shyvana vuelve a su casa y se queda dormida_

Era otro día mas en Demacia, faltaban 6 días para el cumpleaños número 20 de Jarvan IV, se seguía organizando todo como de costumbre, todos estaban felices menos Shyvana, la cual seguía con la interminable duda de que regalarle al príncipe para que se sintiera feliz.

La dragona se levantó de su cama, siguió su rutina diaria, lo normal, y salió a caminar, necesitaba despejar su mente, obtener ideas, o aunque sea hablar con alguien al respecto.

En el transcurso de la caminata se encontró con Quinn corriendo, que se dirigía hacia al palacio de Jarvan vaya a saber para qué, chocando con Shyvana en el camino.

La dragona se levanta junto con la arquera y su ¿águila? Shyvana nunca había notado a ese pájaro en el hombro de Quinn, ósea si, Shyvana había visto y hablado con Quinn antes, pero jamás se percató de que esa águila la seguía a todos lados.

-Quinn, tienes un pájaro en tu hombro- dijo curiosa para ver que contestaba

Quinn se percató que Shyvana no le había mencionado sobre la caída, así que siguió su juego y no lo menciono y contestó:

-Este es valor Shyvana, ¿no lo conocías?, bueno, Valor ella es Shyvana y Shyvana él es valor- La dragona seguía sin entender al pájaro y todavía menos porque Quinn le hablaba a este, pero en ese segundo se le ocurrió a la dragona, que, es mitad dragona y que todos estarían hablando con un animal, pero en ese sentido las personas también serían animales, ¿o no?, esa pregunta aparte de la de que regalarle a Jarvan le dio vueltas en la cabeza todo el día.

-Está bien, seguí caminando Quinn parece que vas apurada- dijo la dragona en un intento de hacer que se valla

-Si es verdad, chau Shyv ¡y perdón por la caída!– dijo corriendo otra vez.

¿Por qué estará corriendo tan rápido que no se da cuenta cuando alguien pasa enfrente suyo? Hasta cuando Shyvana esta apurada nota al menos si existen las personas, pero ella no.

La dragona siguió su caminata meditando y meditando la situación, hasta que se le ocurrió lo que había pensado la primera vez "un paisaje", eso sí sería factible, pero que mostrarle, ¿Shurima?, no, ella nunca estuvo ahí aparte que no existe actualmente, ¿Jonia? No tenía ningún paisaje que ella conociese. Shyvana se hartó de decirse a ella misma que no conocía nada, así que le pidió al guardia que abre y vigila la entrada que la dejase pasar.

La dragona se encontraba caminando en el bosque, viendo jabalíes peleándose, alguna que otra serpiente, hermosas aves que volaban arriba de ella en un intento de inspirarse.

 **Hasta que escucho un sonido como el de un humano y su grupo cerca.**

Shyvana sigilosamente se acercó entre los arboles tratando que no la encontraran y descubrió que era una pandilla de Noxus planeando algo con un mapa que tenían en el suelo, que logro a ver que era un mapa de Demacia, ellos estaban planeando un ataque o algo peor. Pero a Shyvana le vino una sonrisa a la boca cuando se imaginó lo siguiente.

Algo que el dinero no puede comprar, que mejor, que 10 cadáveres noxianos para el cumpleaños de Jarvan, todos se alegrarían de que la tropa del enemigo caiga, aparte se veía fácil, ella era mitad dragón, se puede transformar, y ellos son solo 10 hombres sin ninguna arma, parecía que venían a planear estrategias no más, otra cosa importante es que si ellos no tienen armadura, al acercarse a la mitad dragón, morirían calcinados. Shyvana tenía una sonrisa que se veía de acá hasta Noxus prácticamente.

La dragona cayó al piso de un salto, todos la miraron, y esta pronuncio:

-Los enemigos de Demacia, caerán derrotados-con mucho orgullo y sin ninguna emoción visible

-¡Retirada!-grito el jefe del grupo, se dio cuenta que ellos solos no podrían sin armamento, en ese momento todos se dispersaron.

Shyvana no permitiría que se escaparan con vida tan fácil así que los siguió, solamente a uno, porque todo el resto se fue por direcciones diferentes.

El hombre estaba asustado, corriendo por su vida, mientras que la dragona lo seguía y seguía sin cesar, lo raro es que este hombre hacia símbolos raros con sus manos, aparte de silbar, Shyvana no entendía que hacía, pero continúo con la persecución.

En un segundo lo perdió de vista, no sabía dónde estaba, las plantas eran muy densas y no se lograba ver nada. Esta uso sus poderes para crear un aura de fuego alrededor y que se quemaran las plantas, pero aun así, no había nadie. Pero de fondo se escuchaba algo trepar entre los árboles, eran muchos, ahí Shyvana se dio cuenta que la trataban de emboscar y mantuvo su vista muy al tanto.

Un soldado salto de un árbol para acercarse a la cabeza de Shyvana y golpearla con una rama gruesa. La dragona se dio vuelta en el momento oportuno y agarro el arma, que se quemó al instante al tocar a la furiosa mitad dragón.

Mientras esta se acercaba a matar al soldado, el resto de hombres cayó sobre ella desde los arbustos, todos la empezaron a atacar con lo que tenían, ramas, puños, patadas, principalmente en la cabeza, asegurándose de que quede noqueada.

La dragona enfurecidicima soltó un gruñido muy fuerte, alzando la cabeza en su forma humana, pero en ese lapso, el jefe del grupo, con una rama como 3 veces más gruesa y larga que la última con la que la intento atacar el otro soldado, le dio en la parte de atrás del cráneo, desbalanceando a la muchacha hacia adelante y dejando de sacar el aura de fuego.

Aprovechando que Shyvana estaba desequilibrada casi hasta caer al piso, el resto de soldados la agarraron entre sus 2 brazos, uno con 4 soldados y el otro con 5, mientras el jefe le seguía dando con la cabeza con la misma arma. Shyvana agonizaba del dolor, y lo peor es que esa arma específicamente no la podía quemar por lo gruesa que era, tenía la densidad de un árbol entero prácticamente.

La dragona se intentó defender como pudo, pero tenía desventaja numérica y no quería utilizar su forma de dragón para salir se allí hasta que se dio cuenta que era su única opción si quería salir con vida. Ella se transformó saltando hacia un árbol cercano en un intento de escape, pero todos la agarraron de las 2 patas para no dejarla escapar, igual Shyvana era más pesada que ellos así que siguió volando, pero no era para nada fácil, aparte tenia desequilibrio porque 6 soldados estaban en la parte izquierda de la dragona y 4 en la derecha, desbalanceando su vuelo. El grupo seguía atacando y torturando a Shyvana en pleno vuelo, por lo que ella en un intento de pedir ayuda saco una ráfaga de fuego mientras gritaba, cosa que si se pudo llegar a ver en Demacia.

Shyvana no pudo volar más, pero intento llegar lo más alto que pudo para que al des transformarse, todos cayeran y muriesen en la caída, o aunque sea hayan sido lastimados por lo que se transformó en su forma humana. Todos los soldados gritaban por sus vidas, mientras que 1 logro agarrar a Shyvana por el cuello en pleno aire, mientras que otro la golpeaba a puño, el resto de soldados no pudieron alcanzarla, estaban muy lejos, y no tenían ningún medio para ir rápido, no caminaban sobre nada.

Ese mismo soldado que agarro del cuello a Shyvana la hizo poner para abajo, cosa que cuando caigan, la dragona sea la que colapse mientras que el soldado quedaba intacto. La querían usar de amortiguadora. No faltaba mucho para el impacto, y en ese corto tiempo la dragona agarro de la tela que usaba como remera el soldado que estaba arriba suyo y lo dio vuelta, y si, Shyvana cayo arriba de el en vez de viceversa. Ese soldado murió en la caída. Y otros 2 también, pero el resto de 7 noxianos sobrevivieron, pero con grandes heridas. Shyvana no podía más en ningún sentido, estaba agotada, no podía transformarse en dragón, tenía heridas en la cabeza y todo el cuerpo prácticamente.

El jefe se levantó, agarro a Shyvana de su cabeza con una sola mano y le dio un golpe que definitivamente la dejo inconsciente.

Todos la trasladaron lo más rápido que pudieron antes de que despertará. Noxus no estaba exageradamente lejos de Demacia, eran como 6 horas caminand caballo. Cuando llegaron allí, el jefe le comunico la noticia a Swain que trajeron a la dragona pero también que murieron 3 soldados en el ataque. Swain indignado y molesto, ordeno que la dragona se ejecutada en "La carnicería" a cargo de Draven.

Shyvana estaba encarcelada en una celda especialmente hecha a prueba de fuego, para que no escapa, ellos habían sido inteligentes, pero ella seguía inconsciente.

 **5 días para el cumpleaños**

 **Fin del capitulo 3**


	4. Preocupación (4)

_Resumen del capítulo anterior: Shyvana sale a pensar que regalarle al príncipe, hasta que se le ocurre salir y buscar un paisaje para mostrarle. Al salir, se encuentra con 10 soldados noxianos, con los que peleó, matando a 3, pero Shyvana fue derrotada y se encuentra en Noxus._

* * *

Los 4 soldados resguardando el borde superior del muro de Demacia notan a un dragón ascendiendo con varios hombres pegados a la bestia, soltando un grito agonizante y llamas de su boca. La bestia cayó. Esos guardias se comunicaron con el rey, que seguía organizando la fiesta, diciéndole que hay un dragón fuera de las fronteras. Este contesto:

-¿Un dragón?, no habitan dragones cerca de esta zona, que extraño, mandare unos cuantos soldados a ver qué está pasando.- el rey no sabía que Shyvana puede transformarse en un dragón, lo hace fuera de Demacia, porque a ellos no les gusta la magia, piensan que son seres malvados o se convertirán en eso.

Cuando los soldados se dirigieron a la zona que les habían dicho los guardias, no había nadie, pero si había rastros de destrucción, plantas quemadas, y muchísima sangre, aparte de ramas de árboles tiradas en el suelo que parecían que fueron arrancadas manualmente, no caídas naturalmente.

En esa época no se sabía nada acerca de genética, era imposible saber de quién era toda la sangre derramada.

Cuando los soldados volvieron y le dijeron que no había ningún ser vivo pero si rastro de destrucción y sangre, Jarvan III le dijo a Jarvan IV lo que pasó, asumiendo que el sabrá algo acerca del tema:

-Hijo, hola, ven deja de decorar luego lo haces, tengo que decirte algo- comunicó el rey algo nervioso.

-ahí voy padre- con la misma amabilidad de siempre.

Jarvan IV se fue al trono real, donde solo su padre puede sentarse y allí había privacidad absoluta, aunque los soldados de la elite estén fuera de las puertas resguardando.

-Que pasa padre, ¿Quién murió?- dijo bromeando y soltando una carcajada.

Pero el rey dijo en forma seria y contestando el chiste de su hijo:

-No lo sé aun

El príncipe se puso nerviosísimo con la respuesta del rey, no esperaba que alguien realmente haya muerto, solo estaba bromeando por la seriedad que puso el cuándo le pidió venir y realmente no sabía que contestar.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?

-Los guardianes de la frontera dijeron que había un dragón lanzando fuego y gritando de agonía- El príncipe sospecho al instante que era Shyvana- que era sujetado por varios hombres, y cuando envié soldados a revisar el área para ver si encontraban a alguien herido, no había nadie, pero si mucha sangre, plantas quemadas y rastros de destrucción.

Jarvan quedo todavía más atónico con lo que dijo su padre, ¿Rastros de destrucción? ¿Dragones en esta época y lugar? La única teoría fiable era Shyvana, y eso puso todavía más nervioso al príncipe.

-Tenemos una par de teorías- continuó el padre- una de ellas es que era una tribu aislada que perseguía un dragón cualquiera lejos de aquí y que por no poderlo capturar llegaron hasta las fronteras sobre la bestia, pero no tendría sentido donde quedo el dragón porque por más que sean 20, les sería imposible levantar un animal de tal magnitud.

-Es verdad… no tiene sentido.

-Otra teoría que tenemos es que era una banda noxiana conspirando contra nosotros que fue hallada por un dragón que emigraba al sur, pero esta tiene menos sentido, ¿en esta fecha del año? Y aparte, ¿Cómo los encontró el dragón con la espesura del bosque?

-Es que ninguna encaja- dijo el príncipe intentando participar en la conversación.

-Puede ser también que fuesen, mismísimos demacianos- Jarvan III se puso nervioso con esta frase porque no quería creer que tenían a un traidor, y peor, uno entre su elite- hablando con gente de Noxus.

Jarvan IV grito:

-¡No puede ser, todos los demacianos son fieles y respetables! ¿En serio crees que pueden traicionarnos?

-No lo sé. Pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora. Jarvan, quiero que registres a cada demaciano, de los 658 que hay, vé que este cada uno y también revisa si tienen heridas.

-Pero padre, esa tarea llevara todo el día y hasta más- intento hacerle razonar que el solo no podía.

-No te preocupes, comienza ahora y pídele ayuda a los de la elite, y mira bien si alguno es sospechoso.

Jarvan no sabía qué hacer, sabía que tendría que realizar esa labor, pero era una tarea agobiante y más porque faltaba poco para su cumpleaños.

Jarvan IV al salir del palacio fue automáticamente a la casa de Shyvana a ver si estaba allí, toco la puerta **pero no contesto nadie**. El príncipe invadido por los nervios partió la puerta en 2 con su lanza y al entrar vio a una silla partida y destruida, ¿Sus captores entraron a su casa?, Jarvan no podía hacerse más preguntas y gritó:

-¡Shyvana!

Pero nadie respondió. Se dirigió al cuarto de arriba pero tampoco estaba. El príncipe en un intento de tranquilizarse se dijo a sí mismo "descuida Jarvan, puede ser que todo esto sea un malentendido, seguro ese era otro dragón y Shyvana estará en la casa de alguien o en el bosque cazando". Ni el mismo se creía.

Que hacer, se preguntó el príncipe, desobedecer a su padre e ir afuera de la frontera a buscar a Shyvana, o quedarte a registrar a los 658 habitantes del reino. La segunda era más factible, podía verificar si la dragona estaba en alguna casa, o detectar algún sospechoso, pero el solo no podría, necesitaba a alguien que lo ayudase.

Se fue a la casa de lux a preguntarle donde se podía encontrar Shyvana. La rubia se sorprendió muchísimo porque apenas ante-ayer la había visto y que no estuviese así como así no tenía sentido.

-¿no está? ¿Cómo que no está?

-Así es, no se encuentra en su casa, y lo peor es que mi padre dijo que los guardianes encontraron un dragón escupiendo fuego y gritando con muchos hombres colgando de él.

Lux realmente no sabía que responder, así que le conto cuando fue a la casa de Shyvana, tal vez eso serviría de algo, eso sí, omitió la parte del regalo, como para no arruinarle la sospecha, aparte, **¿Qué daño podría ocasionar un regalo?** Se dijo a ella misma.

-¡pero eso no sirve de nada, carajo!- gritó Jarvan enojadísimo por no tener una respuesta clara y a lux hablando sobre "panes"

La rubia se sintió humillada por no ser de ayuda, pero no tenía más información que esa para contarle.

Luego se Jarvan se acordó de la misión que le dio su padre y le termino preguntando:

-¿Lux me ayudas a registrar a cada persona de Demacia?

-¿Registrar a cada persona? ¿Cómo?- no entendió la pregunta

-fijarse si cada aldeano está en su casa, fijarse si tienen alguna herida, ¿me entiendes?

Lux si entendió, pero dijo:

-¡Eso no se va a poder hacer, son como 700!

-Es verdad, por eso le voy a pedir ayuda a Garen y a Xin.

La rubia se sintió aliviada a escuchar esa parte, así que partieron sin decir más.

El príncipe ya se encontró en el centro de la ciudad-estado con Garen, Xin Zhao y Lux. Con lo que Jarvan dijo:

-Garen, toca la puerta en cada casa del este, si no atienden, entra a la fuerza- todos miraron a Jarvan como un demente al decir eso, porque ¿Cómo vas a tirar la puerta si no están? ¿Y si están en otro lado como en una tienda o algo así?, Garen respondió sin dejar terminar a Jarvan:

-Jarvan, escúchate, no podemos tirar la puerta, podríamos hacer otra cosa como pegar un papel a su puerta diciendo "Vengan al palacio para inspección" o algo así.

El príncipe reacciono diferente de como lo haría siempre, no se estaba comportante amable y bondadoso, ahora lo único que le importaba era encontrar a Shyvana, eso sí que le cambio el humor:

-Garen, imagínate que tienes un hermano, bueno tienes a Lux, pero imagínate que tienes a un ser querido que es tu familia, y un día desaparece, ¿no querrías tomar medidas extremas pero confirmarles para encontrarla, digo encontrarlo?

-Pero date cuenta que eso invade la privacidad de una manera innecesaria- El seguía intentando hacerlo entrar en razón.

Todos miraron en silencio a Jarvan, imaginando que contestaría, si se iría enojado sin decir más, tomar medidas él solo, o alguna cosa descabellada.

-está bien, como quieran, peguen un cartel diciendo que vengan a las 19:00 al palacio o les cobramos la hora que no estén luego de pegado el papel.

Esa opción parecía tener un fin mucho más lucrativo, todos parecían estar en desacuerdo, pero era la mejor manera de hacerles hacer saber a esas personas que fueran lo más rápido posible aparte que seguirían gastando tiempo discutiendo en vez de revisar.

-Como dije, Garen, al este, Lux al norte, Xin al sur y yo al Oeste, nos vemos acá en 4 horas, imagino que habremos visitado todas las casas en ese tiempo.

-¡Por Demacia y nuestra aliada perdida nos propondremos a encontrarla lo más rápido posible!- dijo Jarvan como haciéndose un juramento, pero el resto termino diciendo lo mismo, creyendo que tendrían más confianza.

-¡Por Demacia y nuestra aliada perdida nos propondremos a encontrarla lo más rápido posible!

Luego de eso, cada uno comenzó sus registros por cada casa, y mientras tanto el príncipe para entretenerse se hacia el cálculo, 658 divido en 4, que daba 164 aproximadamente. Pero él sabía que no tendría que ir a 164 casas, cada una tenía su familia, hermanos, hijos, así que serían menos, pero no cada casa tenía la misma cantidad de demacianos, "serán muchas casa por recorrer", pensó el príncipe.

Pasaron 2 interminables horas en las que los 4 bandos pudieron registrar a la mayoría, había algún que otro que no estaba en sus casas y en esos casos pegaban el papel.

En cuanto a lux, mientras iba de casa en casa se preguntó "¿porque Jarvan reacciono así cuando le conté lo que sabía? Y "¿porque estaba cambiando su actitud?", no era un nene chiquito de 12 años que cambia sus emociones por la pubertad, era un adulto que en 5 días tendría ya 20. Pero se le ocurrió algo que caracterizaba a lux, molestar a las personas con las parejas.

"Tiene mucho sentido" se dijo mentalmente a ella misma, él siempre es amable pero cuando hablamos acerca de Shyvana cambia completamente. Se enoja si no servimos, pero cuando se trata de cualquier otro diría "no importa, hablare con otro, no te preocupes". Lux se puso a saltar y sonrió con la nueva pareja recién formada en su mente y no podía esperar a ver a Shyvana para molestarla con eso.

El príncipe mientras pasaba en casa en casa, encontró a la duelista espadachina Fiora, se le ocurrió "y mientras inspeccionamos las casas Fiora se va a buscar a Shyvana", para hacer las 2 cosas al mismo tiempo, así que la saludó:

-Hola Fiora, ¿cómo estás?

-Hola Jarvan, estoy aburrida- dijo ella con su típico acento francés, aunque irónicamente no existe Francia en el universo del league of legends.

-Uh, que lastima, ¿me podrías hacer un favor?- Jarvan parecía que ignoro la pregunta del "¿Cómo estás? Salteando a la pregunta principal.

-¿Sobre qué? ¿Es un desafío no?

-Sí, sí, tiene que ver, mira, se perdió Shyvana- La relación entre Fiora y Shyvana no era ni buena ni mala, a Shyvana le daba asco esa necesidad suya de "defender su honor" si implicaba matar a otra persona, mientras que Fiora la veía a Shyvana como una cosa rara mitad humano, se vieron un par de veces en persona pero, nada más.

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver? No es culpa mía que se te perdiera un dragón- dijo faltándole levemente el respeto al príncipe

-Escúchame, si la encuentras, te daré el oro que tú me pidas, ¿está bien? Aparte somos solidarios en Demacia no podemos perder a nadie sin esforzarse por encontrarlo antes- en un intento de hacer que Fiora acepte

Fiora no podía negar la última parte de "somos solidarios" así que sin protestar mas dijo:

-¿dónde busco?

Jarvan no sabía que decirle, los guardianes le comunicaron que "Cerca del reino" por lo que tuvo que decir:

-Creemos que fue un ataque noxiano así que en los bosques cerca de acá y si podes, cerca de Noxus, pero no te pierdas tú también por favor.

-¡Príncipe!, me ofendes con eso de "no te pierdas tú también", estás hablando con la mejor espadachina de la historia- Jarvan no pudo evitar tener mucha más confianza en encontrar a Shyvana

-Muchas gracias Fiora, suerte.

-De nada- dijo anticipada y confiadamente, mientras salía de la frontera.

 **Fin del capitulo 4**


	5. Prision (5)

_Resumen del capítulo anterior: El rey se entera de que había un dragón volando y lanzando fuego afuera de la frontera, pero ahí no hay nadie. Le pide a Jarvan IV que registre a todos los habitantes de Demacia, pero Jarvan IV sospecha que fue Shyvana y Fiora se va a buscarla._

-¿Dónde estoy?- se dijo Shyvana a ella misma cuando estaba en la prisión de Noxus. El lugar parecía una celda con muy poca higiene, barrotes de metal que ella no podía derretir ni romper y una banca muy incómoda sin almohadas que pareciese que se rompería en cualquier segundo. "Así que de esta esta manera torturan a los prisioneros" pensó la dragona.

Ninguna de sus heridas en batalla fue sanada, durmió con la sangre chorreante en el suelo y su cabeza dañada. Se sentía como en el infierno, apenas pudiéndose poner de pie por un par de huesos rotos en sus piernas. Ni si quiera se podía transformar en dragón por todas sus heridas y cansancio de dormir mal.

-Así que, ¿Tú fuiste la que mato a mis 3 soldados de espionaje?- dijo una silueta muy cerca de la puerta de salida de la celda. Parecía que tenía un ave negra en su hombro que no paraba de moverse. "2 personas con 2 pájaros en el hombro en menos de 24 horas", se dijo a ella misma mientras contestaba:

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Primero contesta mi pregunta, ¿Tu mataste a mis 3 soldados?- ahora se revelaba, era Swain, con sus ojos color sangre, sus uñas negras y con su pájaro que era más grande que lo que se mostró en la silueta. Shyvana no lo había visto antes, y ella en ese momento no tenía ni idea de a quien tenía en frente, sabía de su existencia por Jarvan, que le dijo que él era el jefe de Noxus y que era un mago muy poderoso. La dragona se dio cuenta que si no le contestaba a Swain no saldría ni una palabra más de su boca:

-Sí, ¿quién me habla?

Swain ordeno a la ave atacar a Shyvana, dándole mordiscos de a rato, como lo haría un cuervo con su presa, pero con la diferencia de que la dragona seguía viva. A pesar de su defensa de dragón, no podía evitar del dolor que ocasionaba el ave. Hasta que Swain ordeno que parase:

-¿Que debería hacer contigo?, tenerte de rehén y amenazar a los demacianos con pagar grandes cantidades por tu mísera vida, o, ¿matarte en la carnicería?- Shyvana no entendió a que se refería con "la carnicería" pero dejo que siguiera hablando- haría la primera, apuesto a que pagarían bien por una aberración como "mitad humano y dragón", pero siendo que mataste a un noxiano, te daré la muerte más entretenida que veras alguna vez en tu vida.

Shyvana con la furia hasta la cabeza contesto:

-Déjame salir de aquí, y dile adiós a tu vida, asqueroso cuervo- refiriéndose a Swain

El maestro estratega no pudo evitar sacar una extraña risa de confianza y abrió la celda diciendo:

-Inténtalo

La dragona se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo, no tan rápido porque sus piernas seguían heridas, pero pudo seguir por la fuerza de toda su ira.

Se preparó para tirar un golpe certero en la cabeza de Swain, pero en ese lapso de tiempo el maestro levanto su brazo y debajo de este salieron cientos de cuervos para atacar a la dragona, que nublo su vista e interrumpió el golpe. Cada picotazo de estas aves parecía que dolía más y más, mientras Swain estaba de fondo riendo y riendo. Shyvana no pudo más y se cayó al piso esperando que las aves no la comieran.

-Entonces, ¿Esta sería la parte en la que le digo adiós a mi vida?- dijo Swain burlándose

La dragona seguía tirada en el piso sin poder hacer prácticamente nada. El jefe de Noxus le comunico a la dragona lo que le pasaría en los próximos días:

-Mañana comenzara la carnicería, ahí es donde morirás, así que disfruta de tu ultimo día en el hermoso y más poderoso reino de Noxus. Serás tratada como una prisionera cualquiera, excepto hoy a la noche, porque tendrás tu "ultima cena" en donde tu elegirás que comer, será un banquete exquisito para ti y todos los prisioneros antes de la carnicería.

Shyvana no pudo evitar preguntar mientras seguía en el suelo:

-¿Qué es la carnicería?

-Ya lo veras mañana- dijo este mientras se retiraba y ponía a la dragona de nuevo en su celda.

Pasaron como 3 horas, Shyvana seguía en su celda, eran las 13:30 cuando los guardias liberaban a los prisioneros para comer. Un soldado cualquiera saco a la dragona de su mazmorra, esta no opuso resistencia alguna, principalmente porque no podía, estaba sumamente dañada sin recibir atención médica.

Todos los prisioneros estaban en un círculo grande, con sus respectivos soldados atrás para que no intentaran nada, donde en el centro había 2 piezas de pollo, un par de hojas de espinaca, medio maíz, entre otras comidas o podridas o incompletas, y todas estas en el suelo. A Shyvana le sorprendió, porque no era suficiente para alimentarlos a todos, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había que hacer.

Uno de los generales a cargo de todos los presos dijo que tendrán que pelearse por la comida, así es, cada uno tendría que llegar lo más rápido posible al centro del circulo y comer todo lo que puedan, el que se queda sin comida, se queda sin comida. "Esto es inhumano" se decía mentalmente la dragona al escuchar todo lo que dijo el general.

Ella estaba en un déficit, ¿luchar por la comida, o dejarlos comer? Si Shyvana no comía nada estaría muy débil en la noche, aunque ahí será la "última cena" en donde comerá todo lo que quiera, así que opto por no pelear. El general conto una cuenta regresiva en donde cada guardia soltaría a los soldados para que corran por su alimento. 3,2,1 ¡ya!

Soltaron a Shyvana, peor esta se sentó a ver como todos peleaban. Era una masacre. Vio como todos se rasgaban, pateaban, se conspiraban entre ellos para dejar tieso a uno. No era normal, parecían animales salvajes. La dragona no podía mirar más, se quedó cabizbaja para no seguir presenciando como todos se mataban por un poco de comida.

El soldado atrás de la dragona se dio cuenta que no estaba siguiendo la comida y que estaba mirando hacia abajo, así que el la agarro de su casco, y la obligo a mirar. Ella no opuso resistencia, sabía que necesitaba guardar energía para la noche, así que simplemente miro como todos se seguían matando, y de un segundo para el otro, **uno de los prisioneros cayó muerto**.

Los soldados y guardias se reían de cómo se mataban entre ellos. "asesinos infelices" les decía ella en voz baja, lo que afortunadamente nadie escucho.

Cuando termino la masacre, el guardia general los mando a todos a trabajos forzados bajo el sol, con esto se refería a por ejemplo, picar oro, pero no con picos de metal ni con un equipo adecuado, si no con las propias manos. Para todos era imposible, pero para Shyvana, que tenía más fuerza que un humano promedio, pudo sacar tantos como pudo. Hasta que se dio cuenta que saco todo el oro de la zona. Los soldados felices e impresionados mandaron solo a la dragona a otras zonas para sacar todavía más oro.

Shyvana hizo esto como por 2 horas y media. Sacaba kilos y kilos de oro con una facilidad exagerada. El oro estaba bajo la tierra, una tierra que había sido ligeramente excavada por el grupo de prisioneros previo, y el actual, en donde se encontraba esta, tenían que recolectarlo. Todo bajo el abrazador sol.

 **En los bosques de Demacia**

Fiora andaba dando vueltas y vueltas alrededor del muro de Demacia. No había nadie, se encontró con las manchas de sangre que le había dicho Jarvan que estaban en algún lugar de los alrededores. Pero el príncipe omitió información muy importante, toda esa sangre tenía un rastro, pequeños charcos que seguían una sola dirección. "bien" se dijo Fiora a ella misma.

Pero al notar la dirección a donde iba la sangre se dio cuenta que era hacia Noxus. Eran 6 horas caminando para llegar. La espadachina volvió al reino para buscar un caballo, en el trayecto no se encontró ni con Jarvan, ni con Lux ni nadie que ella conociera. No les aviso nada sobre el hallazgo, en un intento por ser la "heroína" de la historia, la que encontró a la dragona sin ningún tipo de ayuda.

Ahora ella se encontraba cabalgando a toda velocidad hacia Noxus.

Eran como las 17:15, en esa hora había que merendar, esta vez los prisioneros que quedaron de la masacre recibieron un mejor trato: se sentaron en una mesa bastante larga, a todos le dieron un trozo de pan y un vaso casi minúsculo de agua.

Shyvana se alegraba de que al menos todos recibiesen algo, por más poco que sea, así no se derrama más sangre en el resto del día.

Fiora ya se encontraba en Noxus, era gigante, un poco más grande que Demacia y con el palacio en el centro que ella supuso que era donde vivía Swain.

La sangre llego hasta la entrada del reino, pero adentro no tenía ni la menor idea de a dónde buscar.

Dio la vuelta alrededor de todo la ciudad-estado, teniendo cuidado de que no la encontraran los guardias que resguardaban arriba de la muralla y en la entrada principal.

"¿Qué hacer?" se preguntó Fiora, sentada al lado de su caballo intentando pensar como entrar y si tan si quiera la dragona seguía viva, ¿le avisaría a Jarvan que la sangre llego hasta Noxus?, ¿Se quedaría ahí sentada hasta que se le ocurriese alguna idea?

Mientras se hacia esas preguntas vio como un par de guardias que salían a inspeccionar el lugar se acercaban a ella, La espadachina no estaba segura si la encontraron a ella o si era casualidad, pero lo que estaba segura era que pudieron ver al caballo.

Fiora se escondió entre unos arbustos de allí cerca mientras los soldados dijeron algo interesante que sin duda ayudaría a la espadachina:

-¿Qué hace este caballo por acá?, ¿se le habrá escapado a alguien?

-Qué se yo, puede ser, pero tiene una montura. **Alguien está cerca.**

-Hay que avisarle a Darius o Swain

Posteriormente uno de los soldados mato al animal con cuchillo que saco se su cinturón. Luego de esto ambos se alejaron para avisarles a las autoridades.

"Carajo" pensó Fiora, la habían descubierto, ahora vendrían muchos guardias a revisar y eso no es bueno. Hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

La espadachina salto en frente de los 2 con su espada en frente y con su otro brazo detrás de ella. Diciendo:

 **-Ustedes no dirán ni una palabra**

 **Fin del capítulo 5**


	6. Piedad (6)

_Resumen del capítulo anterior: Shyvana se encuentra en Noxus, donde fue derrotada por Swain. Fiora llega a Noxus para rescatarla, pero en ese tiempo su caballo muere y ahora está en frente de 2 noxianos._

Fiora estaba segurísima de ganarle a los 2 soldados por su cuenta, lo que si tenía miedo es que alguno de ellos escapara y avisara a los demás que se encontraba allí, o que alguno gritase de tal manera que lo escucharan y derrumbasen el plan de Fiora.

-¿Qué, que quieres? ¿Oro? Te daremos mucho, lo que quieras solo no nos mates- dijo uno de los 2 tartamudeando y muy asustado mientras Fiora se acercaba a este cortándole la garganta.

-Eso fue por el caballo- se dio vuelta y se percató de que uno de los 2 estaba gritando y escapando:

-¡ayuda! Mataron a Ron, me están persiguiendo, ¡ayuda!- dijo desesperado y corriendo a toda velocidad.

La espadachina le rajo uno de sus 2 talones sin el fin de matarlo, sino de derribarlo y sacarle información, pero era tarde, todos ya dieron la alerta de seguirla y salieron como 20 guerreros a matarla.

Fiora agarro al soldado mientras seguía gritando, lo agarró del cuello y le dijo:

-Gritas una sola palabra más, y terminas como el otro, ¿Me escuchaste?- le dijo lo más amenazante posible.

El soldado paro de gritar, mientras era arrastrado por Fiora hacia la espesura del bosque.

¡Alerta!, ¡alerta!, ¡mataron a uno de los nuestros afuera de Noxus! decía un soldado que pasaba por toda la fila de celdas, mientras que toda la fila de 20 guerreros pasaba por allí para salir y buscar a la asesina.

Shyvana se percató de esto y no pudo sentir curiosidad, pero no pudo hacer mucho más por las rejas a prueba de fuego que no la dejaba salir. Al menos ella estaba feliz del banquete que le darían al final del día.

Fiora puso al soldado de espalda contra un árbol mientras esta tenía su pata contra su espalda y a cada segundo apretaba más fuerte.

-¿Vistes a una mitad dragón demaciana entrar a su cárcel últimamente?- le pregunto mientras seguía apretándolo contra el árbol.

-¡Ahhh! Si, si la vi, era una mujer con un casco con 2 puntas y armadura color naranja y roja ¡ahh!- decía agonizando de dolor.

-¿Dónde está ella y su cárcel?

-Esta, está en el oeste, justo ahí- señalo el soldado hacia la izquierda de Noxus donde había una habitación gigantesca que supuso que era la cárcel.

-¿Cómo se entra?- dijo un poco más calmada porque el soldado estaba cooperando

-Po, por la puerta principal, no hay otra manera. Ha y otra cosa, esa dragona de la que hablas, será ejecutada mañana en "la carnicería"

A Fiora le dio un estallido de rabia, apretó todavía más fuerte al soldado y dijo más amenazante que antes:

-¿Qué, carnicería?

-Es una forma entretenida de hacer las ejecuciones, muchos prisioneros son asesinados por Draven, en una especie de espectáculo público en donde cientos de noxianos ven como Draven mata a cada prisionero uno por uno con sus hachas mientras ellos corren para salvar su vida al final del camino, nadie ha logrado salir de la carnicería vivo.

-¿Dónde es ese estadio?

-La cárcel está a la izquierda, en el oeste, la carnicería está a la derecha, en el este. Es lo único que se por favor no me mates- suplico el soldado mientras se agarraba la cabeza con sus brazos.

-¿Quién dijo que termino el cuestionario? ¿Cuándo tendrá que entrar la dragona a la carnicería?

-te, tendrá- el soldado tartamudeaba porque estaba llorando- que, entrar mañana a las 14:00.

-¿Cómo dijiste que salen vivos de ahí?

-salen- no termino de decir la frase que sus compañeros estaban muy cerca suyo gritando por él.

Fiora arrastro al soldado que no termino diciendo nada, pensando que así al menos salvaría su vida.

Un poco más lejos de ellos, cerca de un pequeño lago la espadachina dijo:

-Continua

Ese soldado no había visto a Fiora tan de cerca y frente a frente, se dio cuenta que era hermosísima, cayo hipnotizado prácticamente y esas lágrimas que etnia por perder su vida, se extinguieron.

-ehhh- no se acordaba que le había preguntado- a claro, tienen que correr por un camino grueso pero muy largo tratando de escapar de Draven mientras este les tira sus hachas, si logran salir, podrán ser libres y recuperar sus vidas.

Fiora se quedó pensativa con lo que dijo, saco su espada planeando acabar con su vida.

-¡no, no por favor, no me mate, le di la información que quería, no grite, déjeme recuperar la mía!- con eso último se refería a "recuperar su vida", y volvió a llorar.

La espadachina estaba indecisa, ella por lo general no tiene piedad, pero esas lágrimas, esa misericordia que el soldado esperaba de ella, realmente la dejo pensando si dejarlo vivir o no.

-Si respondes correctamente la siguiente pregunta, te dejare vivir.- el soldado estaba bastante confundido, pensó que lo mataría sin piedad, pero aparentemente si tenía algo de corazón.

- **¿Demacia, o Noxus?-** el soldado quedo todavía más confundido, "¿Demacia o Noxus?, el automáticamente pensó que ella era demaciana y al decir eso salvaría su vida, pero había chance que ella no respetaría su trato y lo matara dijese lo que dijese. Realmente no sabía que decir hasta que con los ojos cerrados dijo:

-¡Demacia!- mientras cerró sus ojos, esperando la estocada, su muerte, o cualquier cosa, pero simplemente cerró sus ojos para que pasara algo.

-Correcto- dijo Fiora mientras se retiraba y guardaba su espada.

El soldado se quedó quieto y feliz por haber salvado su vida, pero también pensando, "¿vuelvo a Noxus o a Demacia?".

Eran las 18:00, Jarvan estaría preocupadísimo, Fiora tendría que avisarle al príncipe todo lo que descubrió, o tal vez no. Podría ir a la cárcel y aunque sea descubrir en que zona de la prisión esta Shyvana, pero eso no sería fácil. En todo caso, Fiora antes de retirarse rodeo Noxus esquivando a los 20 guerreros que todavía seguían buscándola hasta la parte donde le dijo el soldado que estaba la cárcel.

La espadachina levanto la mirada por la altísima muralla de Noxus, era obvio que no se podía ver a nadie, pero esta dijo en voz poco y bastante alta, cosa que solo lo escuchase el que estuviera en la celda de en frente suyo.

-Shyvana, ey soy yo Fiora.- nadie contesto, grito lo mismo como por 3 veces más pero nada, era obvio que no estaba allí.

Fiora ni de cerca le dirá a Jarvan que Shyvana está en Noxus, le dirá alguna mentira de "que se fue a jonia" o alguna cosa por el estilo que justifique su ausencia, diciendo que eran noxianos cazando un dragón que por razones de la vida se quedó en Demacia.

La espadachina planeaba volver a Noxus mañana para rescatar a Shyvana en pleno espectáculo de carnicería, ella entraría por la salida de los prisioneros, tomaría a la dragona y ambas saldrían ilesas de ahí. O así se lo imagino Fiora en su cabeza.

Otra razón de porque Fiora no le dirá a Jarvan sobre Shyvana es porque, si le piden algo, ella lo cumple sin excusas, si vuelve con las manos vacías, es una deshonra para Demacia. "Queres una dragona, tendrás una dragona" se decía mentalmente a ella misma.

Fiora volvió sola y sin caballo a Demacia. Mientas tanto en Noxus:

-Swain, no encontramos al intruso que mato a Ron pero si su cadáver, pero a Zeba no lo encontramos.

El estratega realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar, mataron a uno de los suyos en plena frontera y nadie sabe quién es:

-¡inútiles!, ¿no se dan cuenta que un noxiano murió y ustedes no pueden saber quién fue?, salgan de mi vista.- grito furioso.

Eran las 22:15 cuando se sirvió "la ultima cena" a todos los prisioneros, comieron como cerdos todos esos pollos, carne excelentemente asada, ensaladas y las más frescas frutas. Shyvana no podía creer que sirvieran comida tan exquisita como esa en Noxus, realmente la dejo anonadada, pero disfruto muchísimo toda esa comida.

Mientras todos se alimentaban la dragona intento hablar con un prisionero al lado suyo:

-¿y tú sabes que es "la carnicería"?

-sí, lo- el hombre comía de una manera tan voraz que no pasaba un segundo sin que tuviera algo de comida en la boca- vi antes de venir a la cárcel, es un espectáculo en donde tendremos que escapar de Draven y de sus hachas, ninguno lo lograra, es rapidísimo.- Shyvana lo veía pensando, "es un simple humano, no será problema escapar de él", realmente estaba confiada de poder escapar. Pero le salto la duda.

-¿y cómo se escapa?

-Tendremos que correr lo más rápido hacia la otra punta del coliseo, donde habrá una puerta gigante abierta para que nosotros podamos correr libres fuera de Noxus.- Si Shyvana estaba confiada antes, duplíquenlo por 2 y así se sentía ella.

Luego de terminar esa cena, todos volvieron a sus celdas, Shyvana estaba mucho mejor, la mayoría de sus heridas estaban cicatrizadas, estaba bien alimentada, no tenía problemas. Pero creyó que sería mucho más fácil escapar por medio de la carnicería.

En algún momento de la noche ella se despertó con el pensamiento "regalo". "¡a claro!" se dijo ella misma, tenía que regalarle algo a Jarvan por su cumpleaños, se había olvidado completamente de eso, era su objetivo por lo que se había salido y fue capturada.

Que idiota se sentía ella y no pensó nada para regalar, pero se sintió aliviada si mañana lograba escapar con éxito, daría unas vueltas por el lugar y pensaría más claramente que regalarle por su dichoso cumpleaños.

 **4 días para el cumpleaños**

 **Fin del capitulo 6**


	7. La carniceria (7)

_Resumen del capítulo anterior: Fiora captura a uno de 2 soldados para sacarle información, ahora sabe dónde y cómo rescatar a la dragona. Mientras Shyvana disfrutaba del banquete y planeaba como salir por medio de la carnicería._

La espadachina llego a Demacia cerca de las 00:00 de la noche. Era extraño. No hacia nadie caminando, comprando, jugando, parecía un lugar desolado sin almas. Pero esto no le molestaba, al contrario, la alegraba porque así nadie se daría cuenta de que volvió sin nada.

Ella llego a su casa agotada, se acordó de que el caballo con el que fue se murió. Le dirá al jinete (persona que cuida a los caballos) que en el camino fue devorado por una manada de lobos, aunque esto significase pagar por él.

Fiora tendría que dormir un aproximado de 6 horas o menos, porque llego a las 00:00 a Demacia, y tardaría 6 horas en volver a Noxus caminando, tomando en cuenta que el jinete seguro no le prestara ni uno más de sus caballos.

Mientras estaba acostada, cómoda en su cama se le vino la duda. ¿Cómo sé que son las 6:00 y como me despierto? En esa época no existían los despertadores como hoy en día, si querías despertar en tal horario, directamente no se podría. Lo más parecido que se encontraba en esa época eran esos relojes gigantes y altos que solo suenan a las 12:00 del mediodía.

"Estúpida dragona" se dijo Fiora a si misma mientras golpeaba fuerte a su cama. "Me haces perder el tiempo y aparte no puedo dormir sin saber que ya estas muerta". Cada frase tenía más ira que la anterior. Hasta que recupero la paciencia y se dijo:

"cálmate, no es su culpa, cuando la rescate podre dormir todo lo que quiera" se decía con una leve sonrisa en su boca. Pero ahora ¿Cómo se mantenía despierta? Se levantó, trató de hacer flexiones, practicar con la espada, mirarse al espejo, ducharse, pero realmente ninguna de esas actividades la mantenían más despierta que antes.

Y en medio de otra sesión de flexiones, **la venció el sueño**.

Eran las 12:00, los prisioneros tenían que desayunar, realmente no había cambios si se comparaba con la merienda del día anterior. Era la misma mesa larga y la misma mísera alimentación del día anterior, con la diferencia que los condenados estaban felices por el banquete del día anterior. Algunos hasta estaban con los ojos llorosos por ser la última comida que probaran en su vida, por más que sea casi inexistente.

Era algo muy notorio y obvio entre las personas a su alrededor que Shyvana estaba relajada, y eso creaba sospecha entre los soldados vigilantes. Ninguno tomo alguna medida drástica puesto que todos sabían que ella era más fuerte que un humano promedio pero aun así no le quitaron el ojo de encima.

A las 12:07 se despertó Fiora (por la campana del reloj). No lo podía creer, ¡se había quedado dormida! No podría llegar a Noxus a tiempo para la carnicería.

"esto no puede estar pasando" se decía a ella misma. Y también estaba en un déficit de que hacer, ¿quedarte allí y darse por vencida por el tiempo? O ¿ir y llegar 4 horas atrasada para darse cuenta que mataron a Shyvana?, no podía permitirse ninguna de las 2 cosas, pero tampoco tenía una tercera opción. O tal vez sí.

¿Qué campeones pueden volar? Se dijo a ella misma, intentando buscar alguna manera de llegar. "Quinn" exclamo. Tiene sentido, su gran velocidad podría hacerla partir muchísimo más rápido.

Salió a encontrarla. Era medio día, todos estaban caminando y dando vueltas por ahí, sin contar que vio a una fila que llego desde la entrada del palacio hasta su entrada exterior (la de rejas).

La espadachina se dirigió automáticamente a su casa y toco la puerta. Nadie respondía. Lo hizo de nuevo con la esperanza que abriría. Pero tampoco. "¿Esto me tiene que pasar a mí?" se decía a ella misma. Seguro Quinn estaría cazando en ese momento para luego azar su presa en el fuego casero del bosque.

Fiora no tenía la paciencia más razonable en ese momento para andar esperando a que alguien abra la puerta. Se marchó al medio minuto. No estaba segura de que hacer, no podía pedirle ayuda a Jarvan porque se deshonraría a ella misma. ¿Qué otro campeón vuela o se tele transporta? "Yi, él puede ir a una velocidad increíble" pero se acordó de que Yi es de jonia.

"Poppy" dijo exaltada y emocionada, tendría una solución de es de Demacia y que efectivamente se encontraba ahí, se podía ver por su armadura reluciente y ese característico martillo gigante que siempre tiene en sus brazos. Fiora salió corriendo a pedirle que le diera un martillazo que la llevase directo a Noxus. Realmente ella no estaba segura sobre si Poppy tendría tal fuerza, pero aun así le pregunto y esta dijo:

-¿Para qué?- dijo curiosa la yordle esperando alguna respuesta que tuviera sentido.

-Solo hazlo y si queres te doy oro por eso.

-Como quieras, pero no me des el oro, estoy bien y no soy codiciosa, y ¿a donde queres que te lanze?

Fiora le señalo hacia la dirección de Noxus, Poppy no se dio cuenta de que ahí era la carnicería, igual eran como 100 km o menos así que no la culpó.

La espadachina se preparó para ser lanzada con elegancia, haciendo un par de volteretas mientras volaba. Todos miraban a Poppy diciendo "¿Por qué la lanzaste?" (Que aparte del sonido, la preparación se notó en toda la ciudad-estado). Mientras ella respondía: "porque si".

Realmente fue lanzada con fuerza, pudo ver kilómetros de bosque y espesura recorridos prácticamente volando. Pero eso sí. Le dolió mucho a Fiora esa ultímate, por lo que al caer, (aparte de romperse la cabeza) tenía algo así como la mitad de su barra de vida si fuese una partida del instituto de guerra.

No llegó a Noxus exactamente, si no que a poco más de ¾ del camino, por lo que le faltaba bastante para llegar a pies.

 **Era la hora.**

Las infernales 14:00 llegaron, todos los presos de Noxus salieron en fila y con esposas gruesas, unidas entre sí por cadenas, de madera en las manos y pies. Todos estaban tristes y lloraban menos la dragona que seguía caminando como si fuera un día normal.

La fila tuvo que pasar por el centro de Noxus para llegar a la carnicería, trayecto en que todos sus habitantes vieron a los prisioneros esposados. Todos tiraron basura, gritaron insultos, se burlaban, cosa que haría sentir todavía peor al último día de los futuros ejecutados.

Finalmente llegaron al estadio. Era parecido a un estadio romano (lo uso como referencia, Roma no existe en el mundo del league of legends) pero en vez de circular, era ovalado, grueso y exageradamente largo que conducía hacia una salida tan grande como el ancho del coliseo. Aparte de todo esto, se lograba apreciar a muchísima gente en largas filas gritando que vengan los ejecutados, otros reían, era un desastre.

No entraron directamente a la plaza, si no que entraron en un pequeño cuarto que si estaba pegado al coliseo, algo así como el lugar de donde vienen los jugadores antes de comenzar el partido. Allí un hombre muy alto, gran musculatura y con un hacha en la mano llamo a cada prisionero uno por uno. La dragona se preguntó para qué, ¿acaso ahí seria la ejecución y el prisionero del día anterior le mintió?

Cuando paso la primera víctima, el tipo le pidió que estirara sus 2 piernas. **Le dio un solo hachazo a sus 2 piernas al mismo tiempo**. No las corto, pero dejo profundas heridas para que el personaje no pudiese caminar mucho, por no decir nada. Shyvana confirmo una de sus teorías, el espectáculo estaba arreglado. Y todo esto mientras el prisionero agonizaba de dolor de una manera indescriptible.

Cuando toda la fila paso, le toco a Shyvana, ella no sabía muy bien que hacer, ¿dejarse? No parecía lo más inteligente, pero si la detenían de nuevo, no la matarían en la ejecución, si no allí mismo. Ella no opuso resistencia. El dolor que sintió en ese instante no se podía decir con palabras, pudo causarle heridas graves y eso que ella tenía la piel resistente de un dragón.

Todo estaba preparado para comenzar. Cada prisionero se posiciono en ¼ del largo total de la plaza mientras atrás suyo salía Draven sonriendo mientras saludaba al público y hacia malabares con sus hachas.

En el publico general de la ejecución se encontraban por ejemplo Darius, Swain (aunque este último se encontraba en 1 asiento especial más arriba que las filas generales), le blanc y muchísimos noxianos mas, tal vez 100.

Draven se preparó, Shyvana tenía un poco de miedo por el tema de que sus piernas estaban dañadas, los prisioneros al lado de ella lloraban. Y finalmente, se abrió una puerta gigante con ayuda de unas sogas sostenidas que apuntaba a la salida de los prisioneros. Un hombre dijo en voz alta. "¡Que comience la cacería!".

El protagonista de esa sangrienta obra salió corriendo rapidísimo hacia toda esa gente. Shyvana comenzó a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas cortadas le permitieron, los otros se quedaron ligeramente más atrás que ella. Draven recolectaba muerte por muerte por cada hacha en su cabeza, recogiéndola al caer, pero extrañamente ninguna hacha se quedaba pegada a la cabeza de sus contrincantes.

Se cruzó algo así como ½ del largo total del coliseo cuando murieron 15 personas ya. La dragona corría lo más apresurada que pudo, por suerte hasta ahora ninguna hacha fue apuntada hacia ella. Pero si la de un soldado que se encontraba al lado suyo corriendo con toda su alma, a la que un hacha estaba rozando centímetros de su cráneo.

La dragona instintivamente al ver esa hacha golpeo al que estaba al lado suyo con su pierna izquierda con el fin de empujarlo y que le rozara el proyectil. Con esto el soldado no cayo, siguió, y Shyvana gritaba de dolor por la patada que le dio a ese tipo, dejando su pierna todavía más adolorida y sangrienta. El público dijo esos típicos "guau" expresando que se asombraron abiertamente por el acto, mientras Swain miraba pensativo al respecto.

A Draven no le gustó nada la salvación de ese individuo por lo que con su otra hacha le apunto de nuevo a este. No se preocupó por Shyvana, la razón de la furia del tirador fue el de errar un hacha, por más que la dragona lo empujase. Cuando el hacha que intento matar por primera vez al soldado al lado de Shyvana cayó al piso, la dragona lo pateo lo más fuerte que pudo (esta vez con su pierna derecha) partiendo en 2 el arma, dejando a Draven con una sola.

Mientras tiraba su 2da hacha hacia el prisionero, Shyvana se acercó a su trayectoria, desviando esta misma con la punta izquierda de su casco, partiéndolo a la mitad, pero desviando el hacha. Pero en esta ocasión la dragona no estaba lo suficientemente cerca del arma caída para darle una buena patada. Draven recogió su hacha, esta vez no se enojó con el tipo, sino con la dragona, a la que le intento dar el hacha más de una vez.

Todos estos intentos por suerte fueron esquivados, como Shyvana fijo la atención de Draven, el resto de soldados corrieron más rápido que ella para agarrar ventaja de la situación. Darius se dio cuenta de eso y grito con toda su voz desde su fila.

-¡Draven, mata a los otros no te concentres en la dragona ella tiene movilidad!- grito a todo pulmón para ser escuchado.

El tirador escucho su mensaje, así que tiro su única hacha hacia los soldados del frente de Shyvana, (lo que sería su R en el juego) matando en el lanzamiento a 6 soldados. Esto demostró que Draven solo corría por divertirse y que si él quería podría matar a todos muchos más rápidamente. Se cruzó la mitad del estadio y ya no quedan muchos de la fila original. Nadie sabe si saldrán vivos de esa o no.

 **Fin del capitulo 7**


	8. Gracias (8)

_Resumen del capítulo anterior: Fiora se queda dormida en Demacia y para llegar más rápido le pide ayuda a Poppy. Ya comenzó la carnicería y Shyvana está corriendo para salvar su vida._

* * *

El público estaba atónito, mirando en silencio como la dragona esquiva esas hachas con agilidad a pesar de tener las piernas rotas (cosa que el público no sabía, aunque la sangre de las patas de los prisioneros escurrió desde que las víctimas se presentaron).

Llego un momento en el que Shyvana no podía más, estaba muy cansada, sus piernas sangraban demasiado como para seguir en pie y poco a poco ella paraba el paso, haciéndosele a Draven mucho más fácil acertarle sus hachas.

Cuando la dragona se paró. Le llovió una lluvia extraña de sentimientos. Se sentía estúpida por subestimar a Draven, triste por no poder salvarse sin darle el regalo a Jarvan, feliz por el hecho que salvo a 1 soldado (aunque este se termine muriendo o no), y sobre todo furiosa con el tirador que seguía presumiendo y riendo detrás de ella sin que este parara de moverse.

La dragona dejo que Draven le tirara un par de hachazos mientras esta estaba cabizbaja, no le dolían mucho por su armadura, pero poco a poco esta se fue dañando y rasgando, y hasta se partió por la mitad el casco. Dio un paso al frente acercándose al tirador, este último seguía atacándola, pero él estaba parado, no persiguió a los prisioneros, la había marcado como prioridad por esas humillantes desviaciones.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, le dio una paliza colosal en su cara, haciendo que este último cayese de una manera brutal y hacia atrás, casi alcanzando la pared. Absolutamente todos miraron a la dragona con una cara de preocupación y al mismo tiempo de asombro extremo. Darius no permitiría esto en ningún caso ni sentido, así que se bajó inmediatamente entre el público hasta llegar al suelo con una caída que retumbo todo el estadio.

La dragona se arrodillo satisfecha y excitada por el golpe que le encajo. Ella ya no dio lucha alguna, simplemente de sentó y espero a que el Darius llegara para acabar su vida. No podía dar pelea, sus piernas literalmente no podían pararse y no tenía gran parte de su armadura. Cerro sus ojos, pensando en: (lo que queda de este capítulo será leído por la percepción de Shyvana en 1era persona)

Bueno, estoy aquí, arrodillada esperando pacientemente una muerte con forma de hacha gigante. Tuve una buena vida, no tanto. Mi madre me intento matar y asesino a mi padre. Pero gracias a Jarvan IV pude cobrar venganza, tuve un hogar en Demacia, estoy en Noxus ahora mismo, termine aquí por una estúpida pelea 1v10 que creí que estaría ganada pero no.

Estoy llorando ahora mismo, por mi imprudencia y por no cumplir mi objetivo de regalarle algo al príncipe, la razón por la que moriré. Jarvan, si me estas escuchando quiero pedirte una gran disculpa por haberme ido, fuiste un gran amigo que me brindo un hogar y otro propósito a mi vida. Cada una de las batallas que libramos fue emocionante y difícil y eso me alegra mucho, es verdad que en esas yo te salve la vida alguna que otra vez (sin incluir cuando nos conocimos que ahí yo fue la que te salvo) igual que tú lo hiciste con migo. Pero nunca sentí que te "hiciera un favor", que realmente te pagara por el día de la muerte de mi madre, esa ocasión jamás la olvidare ni olvide ni olvido.

Los soldados siguen escapando, el público me está entre abochornando y apoyando e elogiando por derrotar a su mejor tirador.

Como quisiera estar con lux ahora mismo, comiendo esos panes de vuelta, apreciando un poco más su compañía y amistad, hablando sobre cualquier cosa pero ¡hablando!

Padre, tu objetivo era que yo sobreviviera, y lo lograste, pero tu hija no pasara de esta fecha, no estoy seguro sobre que querías que yo hiciera aparte de sobrevivir, ¿Dejar descendencia?, ¿Ser algo importante?, no lo sé, pero aun así si no cumplí con alguno de tus propósitos te pido mis mil disculpas, aunque te las daré cuando este contigo.

Me pregunto cómo reaccionaran todos al verme muerta, ¿Alguien llorara por perderme?, no lo sé. Imagino que lux si, solamente después de 3 días de verme por última vez, fue, la última vez que ella me vio. Jarvan supongo que si llorara, pero cuanto no estoy segura, supongo que si soy una persona importante en su vida, soy parte (bueno, era parte) de su elite. Si el me dio una casa sin que yo pague nada (menos la comida claro) ¿significa que el me aprecia? Con esa última pregunta se me vino a la mente si Jarvan está enamorado de mí. Nunca lo vi con alguna actitud nerviosa cerca mío, pero eso no significaba nada, algunas personas pueden ser nerviosas y otras no, pero el tampoco intento dar ningún paso, tal vez se dio cuenta de que yo soy una simple dragona y el un heredero al trono del mejor reino de todos.

Seguro luego de mi perdida se declarara la guerra contra Noxus, bueno, ya están en guerra, con eso me refiero a que mandaran a todos sus guerreros, Xin Zhao, Garen, Quinn etc. junto a todos los otros soldados para acabar con esta infernal ciudad.

La única cosa que no me arrepiento de este día es de haber podido salvar a esos soldados, aunque seguro soltaran la soga y no los dejaran escapar, aun así, salve vidas, y antes de ahora también, así que. ¿Qué más puedo esperar de mi misma?

Adiós a todos, y gracias.

" _Escucho el ruido del hacha de Darius cayendo sobre mi cabeza. Luego no oigo nada, pero si puedo escuchar un grito que me dice: Shyvana"_


End file.
